


(Not) A Secret

by baymaxivy



Series: Halbarry Week 2k18 [2]
Category: DCU, Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Blue Lantern!Barry Allen, F/M, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baymaxivy/pseuds/baymaxivy
Summary: 5 times Barry tried to hide his relationship w/ Hal from the other Earth's Green Lantern + 1 time Barry didn't bother to hide it anymore





	(Not) A Secret

**Author's Note:**

> As always I only have a storyline.
> 
> Choosen prompt for day 2 : The Corps

 

 

Dia masih terhitung baru di dalam perannya sebagai Blue Lantern dan Barry juga masih belum sepenuhnya mengenal para Green Lantern dari bumi -selain Hal, Jessica dan Simon- tetapi perannya sebagai satu - satunya Blue Lantern yang ada menuntutnya untuk selalu siap mendampingi Green Lantern manapun. Kali ini di dalam misinya dia tengah ditemani oleh Kyle Rayner. Informasi yang diperoleh sang speedster mengenai sosok Green Lantern tersebut adalah sosoknya pernah menjadi seorang White Lantern dan itu membuatnya sedikit penasaran.

 

" _So_... Aku mendengar kau pernah menjadi seorang White Lantern?"

 

Keheningan yang terjadi di dalam misi mereka akhirnya dipecahkan oleh Barry. Dia mungkin memang bukan seorang yang suka bicara, tetapi mengenal _partner_ dalam misimu sangat diperlukan kan? Bagaimanapun, mereka yang nantinya akan membantumu adalah menyelesai tugas yang tengah dipercayakan padamu.

 

" _Right_. Rasanya baru saja kemarin aku merasakan menjadi seorang White Lantern."

 

Sebuah senyum keluar dari sang lelaki berdarah Meksiko tersebut. Ingatannya terarah kepada memori - memori yang didapatkannya ketika masih menjadi sosok White Lantern. Setelahnya sang Blue Lantern hanya membalas dengan anggukan, tapi belum lama anggukan itu diberikan sebuah rasa penasaran kembali muncul di benaknya. Seingat Barry, seorang White Lantern menguasai ketujuh cincin milik masing - masing Corps dan sekarang ia ingin tahu apa yang menjadi favorit bagi sosok yang tengah bersamanya ini.

 

" _So_.. kau benar - benar menguasai ketujuh cincin itu, eh? Sekarang aku penasaran mana yang menjadu favoritmu."

 

Ketika pertanyaan itu diajukan sebuah senyum penuh kebanggaan tengah menghiasi wajah sang _artist_. Tanpa sebuah rasa ragupun pertanyaan dari sang rekan dalam misi ini dijawabnya.

 

" _Definitely green_. Kau dapat melihat siapa aku sekarang ini.... Kembali sebagai seorang Green Lantern dari sektor 2814."

 

Oh, sepertinya sang Flash telah melemparkan pertanyaan yang salah. Bagaimanapun dia tengah berharap sosok ini menyebutkan cincin selain milik Green Lantern Corps karena Barry ini mendengar cerita mengenai cincin - cincin yang lain. Well, sepertinya dia memerlukan untuk melemparkan pertanyaan lain yang lebih mendetail.

 

"Uh, bagaimana dengan cincin yang lain? Yang mana favoritmu?"

 

Kyle melemparkan sebuah pose berpikir ketika pertanyaan itu dilontarkan seolah - olah tengah membayangkan bagaimana rasanya menggunakan keenam cincin yang lain. Namun, tanpa memerlukan waktu yanh lama sebuah jawaban diberikan oleh sang Green Lantern.

 

"Kurasa cincin milik Blue Lantern Corps dan Star Sapphire. Kurasa merasakan harapan dan cinta adalah yang terbaik."

 

Sebuah anggukan -sebagai tanda persetujuan- diberikan oleh Barry. Cincin Blue Lantern Corps benar - benar membuatmu merasakan harapan dan itu merupakan salah satu perasaan terbaik yang pernah dirasakan sang Flash.

 

"Aku dapat mengkonfirmasi mengenai yang pertama."

 

Pernyataan yang dikeluarkan oleh sang Blue Lantern membuat Kyle memasang wajah sedikit tak percaya. Oh, jadi sosok yang tengah bersamannya tidak dapat mengkonfirmasi ucapan mengenai merasakan cinta adalah salah satu rasa terbaik? Uh, bukannya sosok ini terlihat memiliki cinta untuk seorang Hal Jordan?

 

"Kau yakin kau tak dapat mengkonfirmasi ucapanku yang kedua?!"

 

Untuk kali ini sebuah wajah kebingungan diberikan oleh sang pirang... Uh, apabila dia tidak salah dengar tadi hal kedua yang diucapkan Kyle adalah mengenai cinta. Well, dia tahu merasakan cinta merupakan salah satu yang terbaik -terutama cinta itu berasal dari sahabatmu sendiri- tetapi Barry sudah meminta Hal untuk merahasiakan hubungan mereka dulu. Akan sangat tidak lucu apabila Barry malah membongkar rahasianya sendiri, akhirnya sebelum sebuah jawaban meluncur sebuah tawa _nervous_ lebih dahulu dikeluarkannya.

 

" _W-what_?"

 

"Kau dan Hal. Bukankah kalian berdua sudah menjadi satu item?!?"

 

Pada saat itu juga Barry melempar pandangan _shock_ ke arah sang Green Lantern. Sebuah perkataan seperti 'pasti dia hanya menebak' mencoba dikatakan secara lantang di dalam hatinya, dan tanpa waktu lama pandangan shock itu berhasil sirna dari wajahnya. Setelahnya sebuah gelengan kepala diberikan oleh sang speedster.

 

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan informasi macam itu?"

 

"Kurasa hanya perasaanku."

 

Sang pelukis mengangkat bahunya ketika mengajukan jawaban itu. Bagaimanapun, pada faktanya Kyle memang mengatakan semua itu karena perasaannya. Kemduian sebuah tawa ringan kembali ditangkap di telingan sang Green Lantern.

 

"Bagaimana jika yang kau katakan itu tidak benar?"

 

Sang Blue Lantern masih berusaha menutupi hubungannya dengan Hal secara rapat - rapat melalui pernyataan itu. Setelahnya sang rekan dalam misi ini mengangkat alisnya sebelum kembali angkat bicara.

 

" _Well_... _y'know_ aku pernah menggunakan cincin Star Sapphire jadi aku tahu benar bagaimana rasa cinta yang sebenarnya dan itulah rasa yang kau rasakan kepada Hal. Katakan kepada Hal sebelum dia pergi kepada orang secara random lagi."

 

Jika saja Barry tengah tak berusaha menutupi hubungannya dengan Hal tentu saja sebuah tawa akan meluncur dari mulutnya. Ternyata di dalam Green Lantern Corps seorang Hal Jordan juga terkenal dengan pesonanya untuk menarik perhatian orang lain. Sebuah senyum diberikan oleh sang Blue Lantern sebelum akhirnya berucap.

 

"Kau tahu kalau kami sebatas sahabat kan?"

 

" _Whatever. that's your choice, man_."

 

Setelah ucapan itu Barry hanya menganggapinya dengan senyuman, setidaknya dia telah berhasil menutupi hubungannya dengan Hal dari seorang Kyle Rayner.

 

* * *

 

Kali ini Barry tengah berada di Mogo dan dirinya sedang tak terlibat dalam misi apapun. Sosok yang tengah bersamanya kali ini adalah John Stewart alias sang pimpinan dari Green Lantern Corps. Sang arsitek tampaknya menyadari bahwa sang Blue Lantern daritadi tengah melamun oleh sebab itu pertanyaan secata spontan terucap darinya.

 

"Kau tengah merindukannya?"

 

Sebuah suara batuk -seolah - olah tersedak- dikeluarkan oleh sang Flash. Pertanyaan macam apa yang baru saja diujarkan oleh sang pimpinan Green Lantern Corps itu?

 

"Uh, merindukan siapa?"

 

Sebuah senyum dikeluarkan oleh John sebelum akhirnya menatap sang lawan bicara dengan sirius. Tentu saja yang dia maksud di sini adalah Hal, lagipula siapa lagi?

 

"Tentu saja Hal."

 

Oh, lagi - lagi pertanyaan soal sosok Hal diajukan kepadanya. Uh, memangnya sebegitu jelaskah mereka terlihat terlibat dalam sebuah hubungan? Toh, menurut Barry semua yang mereka lakukan bersama adalah sesuatu yang wajar dilakukan oleh teman terbaik. _Well_ , sepertinya argumen mengenai teman terbaik akan kembali digunakannya di sini.

 

"Merindukan teman terbaikmu sendiri merupakan sesuatu yang wajar kan? Maksudku kau biasanya punya teman untuk bercerita dan sekarang teman untuk berceritamu sedang tidak ada. Jadi wajar kan untuk merindukannya?"

 

Sebuah senyuman diberikan oleh sang pimpinan dari Green Lantern Corps. Awalnya senyuman tersebut memang biasa saja tetapi lama - kelamaan senyuman itu berubah menjadi senyum yang sifatnya cenderung dimanfaat untuk menggoda.

 

"Kau tahu? Hubungan antara Blue Lantern dan Green Lantern sama sekali tidak dilarang."

 

Kali ini Barry mengangkat sebelah alisnya -agar seolah - olah ia tengah mempertanyakan maksud dari sang lawan bicara-.

 

"Uh, kenapa kau memberikanku informasi seperti itu?"

 

" _Who knows_ kalau kau dan Hal akan menjadi sesuatu yang lebih di masa mendatang. Aku hanya memberikan informasi itu agar kalau kau tak khawatir semisal kau benar - benar memiliki hubungan dengan Hal di masa mendatang."

 

Sebuah senyum dan anggukan hanya diberikan Barry untuk menanggapi perkataan itu. _Well_ , sebenarnya tanpa sosok John berbicara mengenai informasi itu Hal sudah memberitahunya. Hanya saja dia sama sekali belum siap untuk membeberkan hubungan mereka sehingga sang speedster pada akhirnya meminta sang pilot untuk tidak memberitahu siapapun mengenai hubungan mereka sementara ini.

 

" _Well_ , mari lihat apa yang akan terjadi."

 

"Aku tahu kau akan memilih pilihan yang tepat karena kau seoeang Blue Lantern yang baik."

 

Senyum yang ada di wajah speedster semakin merekah ketika mendengar perkataan itu. Bagaimanapun, ucapan yang diujarkan oleh John Stewart berhasil menyakinkannya bahwa apa yang tengah dipilihnya merupakan yang terbaik.

 

" _Thanks, I guess_?"

 

Setidaknya kali ini ia juga tengah berhasil menutupi hubungannya dengan Hal dari seorang John Stewart yang notabene merupakan pimpinan dari Green Lantern Corps.

 

* * *

 

Akhirnya setelah sudah sekian lama tak menginjakkan kakinya di tempat ini Barry kembali berada di menara Watchtower yang merupakan milik Justice League. Sambutan yang pertama didapatkannya dari Jessica Cruz alias Green Lantern yang kini tengah menjadi pengawas dari sektor 2814 -bersama dengan Simon Baz-. Namun, karena ada sesuatu yang terjadi Simon ditugaskan untuk ke Mogo dan Barry menjadi penggantinya.

 

" _So_ , bagaimana dengan luar angkasa?"

 

Pertanyaan diajukan kepada sang Blue Lantern dan tanpa perlu berpikir jawaban langsung diutarakan.

 

"Sesungguhnya aku sama sekali tak memiliki ekpestasi apaun pada luar angkasa, tapi ternyata luar angkasa terasa cukup baik."

 

Sebuah senyum diberikan oleh sang wanita, perkataan yang diajukan lawan bicara memang benar adanya. Bagaimanapun seorang Jessica Cruz sempat memiliki anxiety disorder dan menjadi seorang Green Lantern telah membantunya untuk mengatasi permasalahan tersebut.

 

"Dapatkah kau ceritakan apakah yang membuatnya terasa baik bagimu?"

 

Sebuah senyum tercetak begitu saja di wajah sang speedster, dia benar - benar mempunyai banyak alasan mengenai luar angkasa terasa baik baginya. Dia mengingat bagaimana para alien yang merupakan anggota Green Lantern Corps saling tolong menolog dengan satu sama lain ketika di Mogo. Selain itu, sensasi pemandangan di luar angkasa benar - benar berbeda dari yang selama ini dibayangkan olehnya.

 

" _Well_ , pemandangannya serta orang atau para alien yang ada di sana?"

 

Jess hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah anggukan, sebelum akhirnya dia teringat akan satu hal. Oh, Barry Allen merupakan sahabat dari Hal Jordan. Jadi, apakah mungkin pertemuan sang _speedster_ dengan sahabatnya membuat luar angkasa benar - benar terasa cukup baik bagi si pirang?

 

"Oh. Kau yakin kau tak melupakan sesuatu?"

 

Sebelah alis Barry terangkat ketika mendengarkan pertanyaan yang dilemparkan oleh satu - satunya Green Lantern wanita dari bumi itu.

 

"Uh, apa maksudmu?"

 

"Luar angkasa terasa baik bagimu karena kau mendapatkan waktu yang cukup bersama _best buddy_ -mu kan?"

 

Sebuah senyum berkembang di wajah sang wanita dengan darah Latin itu, sebelum akhirnya Barry mengangguk.

 

" _Well_ , yang satu itu juga termasuk."

 

" _Anyway welcome back to the Justice League!_ "

 

Kali ini sebuah pelukan diberikan oleh sang Green Lantern, dan setelah pelukan itu dilepaskan Barry hanya mampu mengeluarkan sebuah tawa canggung sebelum membalas pernyataan dari Jess.

 

"Kau tahu akan kembali ke Mogo ketika Simon sudah selesai di sana kan?"

 

Sebuah senyum -yang bisa diindikasi Barry mirip dengan senyuman yang pernah diberikan seorang John Stewart kepadanya- tercetak di wajah sang Green Lantern tersebut.

 

"Tentu saja. Aku tahu kau tak dapat meninggalkan teman terbaikmu itu dalam jangka waktu yang lama."

 

Mendengar pernyataan itu secara refleks sang Blue Lantern langsung mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan balik kepada lawab bicaranya.

 

"Bukankah kau dan Simon juga seperti itu?"

 

" _Well_ , aku tak bisa menyangkalnya. _Anyway_ , berikan salamku pada Hal saat kau kembali ke Mogo nanti. Aku sepertinya merindukannya."

 

Sebuah anggukan diberikan oleh sang speedster, dan setelahnya sebuah pertanyaan kembali diajukan.

 

"Jess? Aku punya sebuah pertanyaan."

 

Mendengar Barry ingin bertanya kepadanya Jessica mengerutkan keningnya karena berusaha memperkirakan apa gerangan yang akan dipertanyaan oleh sang Blue Lantern. Pada akhirnya ia memilih untuk menjawab agar pertanyaan yang sebenarnya segera dituturkan oleh Barry.

 

"...Apa?"

 

"Bukankah kau dan Simon sudah menjadi pasangan kekasih?"

 

Barry sudah benar - benar terlalu lama di Mogo sehingga dia sama sekali tak menyadari apa saja yang telah terjadi di dalam Justice League dan pertanyaan milik Barry hanya dibalas dengan tawa ringan oleh lawan bicarannya.

 

"Terkadang kau tak perlu bercerita pada orang - orang kan?"

 

Ketika ujaran itu diucapkan Jessica Cruz mengangkat bahu, Barry hendaknya menyetujui hal tersebu tetapi tak lama kemudian sebuah pandangan mencurigakan diberikan sang wanita kepada sosok yang tengah bersamanya itu.

 

"Sekarang, mari kita balik. Bukankah kau dan Hal juga merupakan sepasang kekasih?"

 

Sebuah tawa _nervous_ diberikan oleh sang speedster tetapi dia teringat bagaimanapun caranya dia masih harus menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Hal untuk sementara ini. Lalu tanpa sebuah keraguanpun gelengan diberikan oleh si pirang.

 

" _No way... its gonna be awkward._ "

" _Believe me or not, you two gonna make a great couple._ "

 

"Kenapa semua orang berkata begitu kepadaku?"

 

"Karena itu merupakan sebuah kebenaran."

 

Sebuah tepukan diberikan kepada sang Blue Lantern dan saat itu juga helaan nafas lega dikeluarkannya. Bagaimanapun lagi - lagi dia berhasil menutupi hubungannya dengan Hal Jordan dari salah satu penghuni bumi anggota Green Lantern Corps.

 

* * *

 

Ketika dia kembali ke Mogo, sosok Simon Baz masih mempersiapkan dirinya untuk kembali ke bumi. Bagi Barry tidak ada salahnya untuk sekedar menyapa sang partner dari Jessica Cruz itu, bukan?

 

" _Anyway, congrats!_ "

 

Pernyataan yang diberikan sang Blue Lantern membuat sang Green Lantern menoleh dan memberikan tatapan penuh keheranan. Selamat? Untuk apa? Untuk keberhasilan misinya? Karena rasa penasaran tak dapat dibendungnya akhirnya sebuah pertanyaan diutarakan.

 

"Selamat untuk apa?"

 

"Pertama untuk keberhasilanmu dan kedua untukmu dan Jess."

 

Sebuah senyum berkembang di wajah Barry saat mengucapkan hal tersebut dan saat itu juga Simon memberikan tatapan tak percaya kepada sang speedster. Bagaimanapun dia merasa sama sekali belum mengungkapkan hal tersebut kepada siapapun. Mungkinkah Jess sudah memberitahu sosok ini? Atau mungkin ini hanya sebatas tebakan belaka? Ah, kalau ini memang sebatas tebakan belaka sang Green Lantern yakin ia dapat membalas ini.

 

" _Well_ , selamat juga untukmu."

 

Sebelah alis Barry terangkat, memang dalam rangka apa Simon memberikan sebuah ucapan selamat kepada dirinya?

 

"Untuk apa?"

 

"Pertama misimu dan kedua untukmu dan Hal."

 

Sebuah senyum -yang agaknya mirip dengan yang diberikan Barry sebelumnya- kini hinggap di wajah Simon dan setelahnya Barry hanya memberikan sebuah gelengan kepala singkat -dia benar - benar berharap gelengan kepala itu terlihat menyakinkan-.

 

"Kau tahu bahwa itu tak benar kan?"

 

Senyum masih belum sirna dari wajah Simon ketika ia kembali berucap.

 

"Tapi itu mungkin terjadi di masa depan kan?"

 

Sebuah helaan nafas dikeluarkan oleh sang Blue Lantern sebelum akhirnya memberikan anggukan. Bagaimanapun, perkataan yang dikatakan sosok yang berstatus sebagai Green Lantern pelindung sektor 2814 itu benar adanya.

 

"Well, aku setuju untuk yang itu."

 

" _So_ , apakah kau mau bertaruh?"

 

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Barry langsung mengerutkan keningnya. Bertaruh? Taruhan macam apa memang yang akan diajukan?

 

" _W-what..._ "

 

"Kau dan Hal."

 

" _No?!_ "

 

" _Gotcha!_ Aku tahu kau menyukainya."

 

"Uh..."

 

Sebuah senyum penuh kepuasan kini menghiasi wajah sang Green Lantern. Ada rasa kepuasan sendiri ketika ia seolah - olah berhasil mempergoki sang speedster tengah menyimpan rasa pada sahabatnya sendiri. Sementara Barry yang masih berusaha menutupi hubungannya dengan Hal memilih untuk menghela nafas lega. Bagaimanapun, ia berhasil membuat Simon tidak menganggap dirinya dan Hal sudah menjadi pasangan. Setelahnya, sebuah tepukan diberikan oleh sang Green Lantern tepat di pundak sang Blue Lantern.

 

" _Go. Tell him_."

 

Sebuah tawa nervous dikeluarkan Barry -demi menyakinkan sosok itu bahwa dia hanya sedang suka dengan Hal dan belum memiliki ikatan dengan sang Green Lantern dari bumi itu- setelahnya sebuah pernyataan diluncurkan olehnya.

 

"Semua orang sudah bilang begitu padaku."

 

" _Well, Good luck!_ Bumi sudah menantiku kembali."

 

Dan selanjutnya Barry hanya menatap Simon yang pergi meninggalkannya dan lagi - lagi perasaan lega menyelimutinya karena ia masih berhasil menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Hal Jordan.

 

* * *

 

Tanpa ada angin atau hujan sosok Guy Gardner tiba - tiba saja menghampirinya. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Barry mengangkat alisnya, namun sebelum sebuah pertanyaan dikeluarkan dari mulutnya sang Green Lantern angkat bicata terlebih dahulu.

 

"Jadi kau dan Jordan?"

 

"...Teman Terbaik."

 

Di luar ekspteasi sebuah tawa diberikan oleh si rambut merah tak lupa sebuah gelengan kepala dramatis menyertai tawa itu.

 

"Allen, kau orang baik. Sementara, Jordan adalah Jordan."

 

Perkataan yang dikeluarkan sang lawan bicara benar - benar membuat Barry berusaha mencerna apa gerangan yang dimaksud sosok tersebut.

 

"Well, apa yang kau maksud?"

 

"Kau kan sahabat terbaiknya, kau pasti tahu bagaimana Jordan."

 

Sebuah gelengan diberikan oleh sang Blue Lantern sebelum akhirnya kembali angkat suara.

 

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Hal adalah Hal?"

 

"Kau yakin dia sanggup berkomitmen denganmu?"

 

Saat itu juga sang pirang melakukan _facepalm_ dan menatap lawan bicaranya sembari menghela nafas.

 

" _Seriously_ , Guy? Kami tidak sedang dalam hubungan apapun."

 

"Kau terlihat memiliki perasaan padanya, Allen."

 

"Uh..."

 

Lagi - lagi sebuah jawaban aman -yang sama sekali tak mengindikasikan bahwa sang _speedster_ tengah menjalin hubungan dengan sang pilot- dipilih oleh Barry dan akhirnya Guy memilih untuk menatap serius sang Blue Lantern sebelum memberikan ucapan finalnya.

 

"Kau orang baik, Allen. Kalau sampai Jordan melukaimu, kau bisa memintaku untuk memukulnya."

 

" _Well, thanks_?"

 

Setelah ucapan terimakasih diucapkan oleh sang speedster, sang rambut merah memilih untuk meninggalkan Barry sendirian. Kembali lagi Barry merasa lega karena hubungannya dan Hal benar - benar masih tersimpan rapat.

 

* * *

 

Ketika Hal berhasil kembali ke Mogo dengan selamat, Barry sama sekali melupakan segala kebohongan yang telah diceritakannya kepada semua Green Lantern dari bumi. Bagaimanapun, perasaan rindu terkadang membuatmu lupa akan segelanya kan?

 

Sehingga pada saat sang pilot tiba tanpa ragu sang _speedster_ langsung berlari menghampirinya dan memeluknya dengan kencang. Tak lupa setelah pelukan diberikan, ciuman selamat datang ikut menyusul dan saat itu juga Hal mengangkat alisnya.

 

"Bar... kau bilang kau ingin kita menutup hubungan ini rapat - rapat dulu?"

 

Barry mendadak memasang ekspresi _shock_ ketika mendengar pernyataan itu. Uh, apakah baru saja ia melanggar permintaannya sendiri? Tanpa disadari olehnya kelima anggota Green Lantern dari bumi tengah menatap mereka berdua dari kejauhan dan memberikan pandangan seolah - olah menyatakan 'apaan - apaan ini?'

 

Sebuah tawa _nervous_ akhirnya diberikan oleh sang Blue Lantern sebelum akhirnya ia angkat bicara.

 

"Kalian tahu? _I can't stand to lie anymore_. _Fine_ , aku dan Hal adalah pasangan kekasih."

 

Setelahnya kelima Green Lantern dari bumi saling lempar pandang yang seolah - olah mengatakan _'see, i told you so!'_ dan hal dijadikan kesempatan bagi Hal dan Barry untuk kabur dari area tersebut demi menikmati waktu berdua mereka bersama setelah sekian lama.

**Author's Note:**

> Still dedicated for Halbarry Week and sorry again to write it in Bahasa, I just love them so much so I want to do this altho I know I only can write in my native language :")
> 
> As always kudos and comments r welcomed!


End file.
